Your Gonna Be The One That Saves Me
by Dramione15
Summary: Hermione Granger.She is a new student at Hogwarts.It's her third year.She gets on the Hogwarts Express and mets a handsome boy.Harry Potter.Voldemort is getting closer and so is the love Harry and Hermione have.Will either one get out in time?Find out!
1. Hogwarts Express

Based On Harry Potter

I got the Idea from my Icon. Funny.

Enjoy! I thank you for the ones that tell me of miss spelling. I spell it right when I put it on the computer. But when I send it to fan fiction. It leaves out some words. Please say it in a nice way. No bad comments please. I'm not saying anyone here did. I'm just saying.

It's the first day of the new school for Hermione Granger. Her mother had moved to London , she got a new job again. Hermione real didn't care about leaving so many schools most of them were boring any way. She was going to this new school called Hogwarts.

_Probably has a lot of kids with warts. Hermione thought._

"Mom....Can't you pick another school?"

"This one is the best school around here, around the world."

"Yes, I know but I'll be so far away from you."

"You'll love it."

Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express. She went down the aisle but couldn't find any compartment empty. She saw one that looked like only two people were in there. She opens the door.

_Oh My Goodness. Hermione said inside her head._

Hermione was looking at the most handsome boy she ever saw.

"Can we help you?" The boy said.

"Um....Um...."

"Would you like to sit here?"

"Yes...Um...There is no more room in the other compartments."

"Sit down."

Hermione took a seat in front of him. Then a girl opened the door.

"Ron, Fred and George want to see you."

"I'll be there in a minute, Ginny." Said the other boy beside the one Hermione was staring at.

"I got to go Harry."

"Okay."

"So your name is Harry?" Hermione asked after the other boy left.

"Yes, and that was Ron, the one that just left ."

"What is your last name?"

"Harry......Potter."

"Oh...I'm glad to met you."

"Yea, you never told me your first name or last."

"Hermione Granger."

"Very nice name, what year are you in?"

"Third."

"Same as me, how come I've never seen you before?"

"I move around a lot, My mom is with the minstrey."

"Cool, Ron's dad is too."

"What is Ron's last name?"

"Weasley."

"Oh..my mom knows him."

"Ron's dad doesn't get around much."

"My mom goes every where, we have moved at least fifteen times."

"Oh."

Ron opens the door and sits down.

"Well, I better go get dressed, I think we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

Hermione left the room.

"Well, what were you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, she just told me her name."

"What is it?"

"Hermione....Hermione Granger."


	2. The New School And The Dance

Hermione got off the train with Harry and Ron. They headed to the Great Hall. Harry and Ron headed for there table and Hermione kept on walking with them. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione...you know you have to sit with you team, not with who ever you have friends with."

"I know...this is the Gryffindor table right."

"Your on Gryffindor?" said Ron.

"Yes."

"Nice to have you aboard." Said Harry

"Thank you."

"Great, we'll have another smart ass on the team." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Ron." Harry whispered back.

Hermione stod up.

"If that is how you treat guess. Then your worthless. Your just like all the other schools. I thought you guys were my friends."

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. Harry gave Ron a dirty look.

"What?"

Harry got up and ran after her.

"Hey." Harry called.

"Go away."

"Hermione....Ron is always an ass hole.....you can't let him get the best of you."

Hermione stopped and turned around to Harry.

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yea."

"Well, If your telling the truth."

"I am, lets go back down to the Great Hall."

Harry and Hermione were walking when Hermione tripped on the stairs. Harry caught her. They looked into each others eyes for a moment.

"Um...Thank you." Said Hermione as Harry lifted her up.

"No problem."

That night was the best for Hermione but also for Harry. As the months went by Hermione and Harry were becoming great friends. Ron and Harry did hang out a lot and Hermione hanged out with them too. They had a extra class today with Professor Mcgonagall. The trio headed down to the class.

"Now class seat down." Said Professor Mcgonagall

Everyone went silent.

"Every two years we gather three schools and have a very important event. The event is called the Yull Ball. The Yull Ball is a dance. You all need to go and you all will learn to dance. Now get a partner and they do not have to go with you to the dance . You may pick your own."

Harry didn't want to pick anyone, he wanted to go with Hermione.

_But will she say yes._

Harry got up to Hermione and asked....

"Will you dance with me?"

"Okay."

They danced. A little while after the bell rang for them to go to there next class.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Will you go to the ball with me?"


	3. Finally The Dance Is Here

Hermione got ready for the most important event, she has ever been to. Ginny came up to her.

"You look wonderful." Ginny said.

"Thanks.....my mother and I went shopping. There was a dress just like this one. It was pink but I wanted to wear blue."

"Hey, I have know Harry for a while now. Your like a big sister to me. I wouldn't want Harry to be with any one else but you."

"Thanks. Your like a little sister to me. One I can always joke around with."

"Lets go. The boys are in the Entrance Hall waitting for us."

Hermione gets down the stairs and makes it to the doorway into the Great Hall. She stopped before she got to it.

"It's okay Hermione....I'm right here."

"Okay."

Hermione went down the stairs with Ginny. Harry was talking to Ron. Then Ron said.....

"There's your date?"

Harry turned around and saw the most beautiful girl ever.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Hi." Harry replied.

"Um..."

"Want to go into the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry and Hermione headed to the Great Hall. They stod there and then Professor Mcgonagall said.

"The first dance will begin."

Two couples started dancing.

"Come on Harry." Hermione said.

She took his arm and lead him to the middle of the room. They started dancing then everyone joined in.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"I couldn't think of what it would of been like not meeting you on the train."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what it would be like to not have you as a girlfriend."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Hermione and Harry looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then Harry moved her hair very smoothly and then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

After the first dance, a rock band showed up. Everyone started dancing.

"Harry." Hermione screamed.

Hermione and Harry were having so much fun. Harry got some drinks. Hermione and him sat down beside Ron.

"Is this fun or what?" Hermione asked.

"Define fun." Harry said.

"Are you not having fun?"

"I am, can you define fun?"

"Harry."

"It was just a joke."

"I'm going to get some more drink."

"I'll be right there."

Hermione went over to the punch bowl. When someone started to talk to her.....

"You better back away from Potter."

"Who are you to tell me?"

"The Dark Lord will come for you too."

"Malfoy." Harry was beside Hermione.

"Potter."

Malfoy walked away.

"Is his name Malfoy?"

"No, Draco but don't mind him....he's on Slytherin.....Worst person ever."

"Yea."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, Harry. I'm fine."

"Okay."

They danced a little while longer than it was time to leave. Harry lead Hermione up to the stair way.

"Goodnight." Hermione said.

Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Princess."

That night Harry and Hermione went to sleep without a care in the world.


	4. Malfoy Hitting On Granger

Hermione was walking to class with Harry. Everyone was whispering behind there back saying......

"OMG!." Or "They are going out for sure."

"Go on and whisper. But we hear you and yes we are going out." Harry said out loud.

They made it to the class room. Hermione and Harry took a seat together at there table.

"Granger will you come out here." Asked Professor Mcgonagall.

"I'll be back." Hermione whispered to Harry.

Hermione came over. There was another person beside Professor Mcgonagall, it looked like a teacher.

"Granger, this is the head master Dumbledore."

"Hello." Hermione said.

"Hello. Are you getting around well?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to talk to Professor Mcgonagall if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall started talking. Hermione headed into the classroom. Harry was talking to Ron. She was going to walk to him when someone put there hand in front of her.

"Can you move please?"

The person stod up and turned around.

"Malfoy. What do you want?"

"I just want to talk baby."

"Get away from me."

"Wow, your a tough girl I like girls like that."

"Get away from me. I'm with Harry."

"Not for long. Come here and give me a kiss."

"No."

"Is everything alright here?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes. I was just leaving." Hermione said.

Hermione got back to her table and sat down.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

After class. Harry and Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry stopped Hermione. And said.....

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Hermione closed her eyes. She felt Harry move her hair. Then she felt something cold against her neck.

"Open you eyes."

Hermione opened them. Reached for her neck and grabbed a chain. It was so long that she could take it and look at it without a mirror. It was the most beautiful necklace she ever saw. It was shaped like a heart and was a beauitful color. Purple.

"Oh...Harry."

Hermione jumped up and hugged him. Harry lowered her done and said....

"Your welcome....this is to show the love that we have."

"Thank you."

Harry and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for dinner that night. Before they entered, Hermione said....

"I'm going to go to the ladys room. I'll come. I promise."

"Okay."

Hermione was heading to her location, when the same hand that stopped her before showed up.

"Malfoy leave me alone."

"Now, sweetie I don't think we made up before."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Let go of me."

Malfoy pulled her closer.

"Stop."

"Back away from her." Harry said as he pointed his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy moved away from Hermione. Harry took her arm and said....

"You get near her again and I will kill you."

Harry took hold of Hermione and started to walk with her. After they were away from Malfoy, Harry asked....

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine."

"If he comes near you again tell me. Promise."

"Promise."

They all had dinner that night. Harry and Hermione did talk but neither was happy that night. Harry walked up to Hermione before she headed up the stairs.

"I want to know something." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you having an affair with Draco?"

"No. Harry. I love you. He has been..."

"Been what?"

"Nothing but I'm not going behind you back."

"I believe you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Harry didn't know what to believe. Was she having a affair or not? What if she was? She would never do that. Harry and Hermione fell asleep that night. Both worried as can be.


	5. Crashing

Harry and Hermione still talked to each other. They felt there love growing stronger. At least that is how Harry felt. Hermione kept feeling a odd feeling all the time. There was something in the way. She knew it wasn't Draco. Every since that day she has hatred only for him. Days and days went by where she could not help but not feel for Harry. Maybe it wasn't him. Just maybe it was her. Then, Harry was going to go up to her one day. When he saw her walking and she was stopped by Draco. But he didn't go and stop him. He hide behind a sculpture and listened.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"You and you been thinking of me as well." Draco said.

Hermione did not reply.

"How about we start over."

"Please."

Then he whispered in Hermione ear. Harry didn't hear but this is what Hermione heard.

"You are to be mine. Or your Potter friend want live another sec."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Harry saw everything. Draco took his lips of Hermione. Harry got up and Hermione saw him.

"Harry." Hermione said.

Hermione runs after Harry. She finally catches up with him.

"Harry."

"I knew it...."

"Harry, you don't understand....."

"I tottal understand and we are through."

Harry walked away. She wished she could tell him. She went to the boys dorm room. She didn't enter just left a letter and the necklace he gave her. She knew he got up way before the other boys or girls. Harry opened the door the next day. He saw the letter and the necklace. He took it. Opened up the letter and read......

__

Harry,

I'm sorry, if I hurt you. If only you understood.I'm sorry.I agree with you. This wasn't working out.I will always love you. Remember that.

Hermione.

Harry held on to the letter. He didn't want there relationship to end. But how could he ever trust her again. Hermione wanted to tell him. Tell him everything. About Draco and how she was trying to protect him.

Hermione was up crying the whole night. Hermione got up the next morning and headed for the Great Hall. She entered the Great Hall. Draco came up and they both left. Harry couldn't stand seeing any of this. Ron was sitting beside him.

"Don't worry about her, mate. She betrayed you. You still got me and Hagrid."

"Thanks Ron. But your not helping."

Harry got up and left the Great Hall. He saw Hermione and Draco. They were heading down to the forbidden forest, when he finally got to them.

__

Why are they going in to....? Harry asked himself.

Harry followed for a while then they finally stopped.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just don't move." Draco took out his his wrist and pointed his wand at this sort of tattoo.

"The dark mark." Hermione said. She tried to get away but Draco had a tight grub on her hand.

"I told you to not move. You wouldn't want Potter to get hurt." Draco pressed the wand on his wrist.

The Dark Mark appeared and Voldemort and his Death Eaters a rose there in front of them.

"Thank you, Draco. Give me the girl." Voldemort said. Draco pushed Hermione to him.

"Lets go. Potter will be looking for you my dear." Voldemort said.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed before they disappeared.

Harry looked around, there was nobody there. But him......


	6. Never Alone Part 1

Harry went up to the school. He told Dumbledore of all that had happened. Dumbledore didn't say anything, he had a feeling this would happen. Dumbledore said he would handle it and for Harry to head up to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry did as he was told. Later on Professor Mcgonagall came up and said......

"There is someone missing."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Mrs. Granger, Um...the teachers and I have decided to have everyone in there towers .The school is going to allow students to stay but they must be in the dorms at 6:00pm. If there is any signs of dark magic in the next few days, please do tell."

"But..... What if he comes back?" Harry said.

"That reminds me. Dumbledore would like to see you Potter."

Harry went up to Dumbledore office. Took a seat beside Dumbledore, then Dumbledore said.....

"Harry....We going to keep everyone in school....just for now."

"But..."

"If there is any sign of the Dark Lord, we will know Harry."

"You are searching for her."

"Yes."

"Voldemorts using her as bait. He wont give her back until I fight."

"She'll be alright. We'll get her back. You want have to fight."

"This is all my fault."

"Harry."

Harry got up and left the room. He couldn't bare to hear any more. He sat up all night. He was trying to go to sleep but all he could think about was Hermione.

"Wherever you are...I'll find you."

The next day Harry went to his first class. He couldn't help it. Every class Harry and Hermione sat together. He thought he saw her every where. But he knew she was gone. Ron was trying to cheer him up all day. Ron and Harry were at lunch. Ron was trying to cheer him up again when Harry remembered the letter.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry, if I hurt you. If only you understood.I'm sorry.I agree with you. This wasn't working out.I will always love you. Remember that._

_Hermione._

_If only you understood............._

"That's it."

"What is it?" Ron said.

"Remember when I saw Hermione and Draco kissing."

"Yes, why?"

"She was trying to back away from him when he tryed to kiss her."

"Okay but......"

"Draco probably told her to be with him. Or I would get hurt. She was protecting me."

"Harry."

Harry got up.

"Harry. What is it?"

"I'll be up in the Gryffindor Tower."

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor Tower. He started to pack all he could bring with him. He walked out the boys dorm. Ron came in and saw that most of Harry's stuff was gone.

Hermione was locked up in a room. When she started to cry. All this was her fault. It was all her fault.

_I'm so sorry Harry. It's all my fault. Please. Save yourself. PLEASE! Huh. Harry._

Harry wakes up after having a dream of Hermione. He was lieing in the grass somewhere far away from Hogwarts.

"Hermione."

Harry had been walking for at least five days now. Everyday he had dreams of Hermione but this was different. It was like he was right there with her. Most of his dreams were of there past together. Harry and Hermione both would never get any sleep because they were thinking of one another. They both wanted to see each other. Hermione just wanted Harry to not come. She wanted to go back in time. Just so none of this wouldn't of happened. Harry wanted to find her so bad. Everytime he thought he found her...he was really taking two steps back. Hermione was tortured everyday by Voldemort. He got so angry when Harry didn't show up. So he used his anger out on Hermione. One day Voldemort had her taken outside to wait for Harry. He didn't show as it was everyday. Voldemort spoke....

"I don't understand why he doesn't come for you? "

"He will never come."

"Cruico."

The pain all over. Then everything went blank. She woke in a room.

"Where am I?Who am I?" Hermione said.

Hermione went to sleep that night. Voldemort was talking to one of his Death Eaters.

"What are you going to do with her?" The Death Eater asked.

"Well, we don't need her any more. Potter doesn't care for her and she has lost her memory."

"You want us to just let her go."

"Yes."

Hermione wakes up and remembers herself and everything. One of the Death Eater comes in. They grab her and let her go out somewhere in London. She starts running as fast as she can.

Voldemort grabs one of his Death Eaters.

"She has her memory back."

To be continued......


	7. Never Alone Part 2

Hermione kept on running. She found this opened field. she didn't care where she was. She knew Voldemort would find out sooner or later. She ran and ran. Then she saw a figure walking. Right then she stopped. Turning around she was about to run.

"Hermione."

_Harry. But it can't be._

Turning very slowly.

"Harry."

Hermione ran up to him. She hugged him. They both kept on kissing. They stopped. Harry moved her hair and said....

"Did he hurt you?"

"I'm alright."

"Thank God." He pushed her closer to him and just stood there holding her.

"Harry....I'm so sorry."

"None of this is your fault. I have to get you out of here."

"I been running for I don't know how long?"

"I'm the one to apologies."

"Harry.....I never had an."

"I know. Did he threatened you?"

"I just wanted to protect you."

"Your the one that needs it. Not me."

"I don't want you to leave me."

"I won't. I will never leave you. I swear."

Harry got his backpack and put it over his shoulder. They got going. Harry told her of how he had searched everywhere. Hermione didn't want to lie to Harry any more so she told him of how she was tortured and how she lost her memory.

"It's all my fault." Harry said.

"No...."

Harry and Hermione finally got back to Hogwarts. Everyone was so happy they were back. Ron was telling them of how after Harry left things got crazy. News everywhere, the ministry. Harry finally talked...

"I didn't see them make a big fuss when Hermione was missing."

Ron didn't talk any more after that. Harry and Hermione were growing more in love with each other as the months went by. One day Hermione and Harry where out in the court yard. Draco showed up.

"Looks like the mud blood is back." Malfoy said.

Harry got up and Hermione stayed behind him.

"Staying with her are you? After what she did. "

"I know the truth......I'm surprised you even showed."

There was yelling in the back and the teachers all came running out. Malfoy disappeared before any of the teachers got to him. Professor Mcgonagall came up to Harry and Hermione.

"You okay?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione went to dinner that night. After they both went to sleep. Harry didn't tell her what Dumbledore said. While they were heading to the Gryffindor Tower. Professor Mcgonagall stopped Harry and said Dumbledore wished to see him. He went up to his office. Dumbledore said he wanted to take Harry and Hermione somewhere safe away from Voldemort. Harry told him to just take Hermione. He was going to have to deal with Voldemort anyway. The next moring Harry and Hermione got up and met each other in the Tower. Nobody was there but them. Harry told her about the conversation that happened last night.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" She asked.

"Because..."

"Well, I'm not going. I'm staying here with you."

"I knew you say no. Hermione this is the only way to keep you safe."

"Then why can't you come with me?"

"I need to face Voldemort. This has to end."

There was a bus ready for Hermione outside the school grounds.

"You'll come back right." Hermione said.

"I promise."

They hugged and gave one last final kiss. Then Hermione rode of away from Hogwarts.


	8. Going Back

_When you see the word Hermione, It is showing her point of view. When you see the word Harry, It shows his point of view. When you see the word Manny, It is showing the maids point of view._

_You all are not dumb. Just telling you._

_Hermione_

Hermione got to here location. She got all her things unpacked. She lad down on here new bed with her new covers. She start to feel a tear run down her face. She knew Harry was doing this for her protection. But she just wanted to stay beside him. What if Voldemort found out where she was? What if Voldemort killed Harry? She would never of got to tell him goodbye.

"WHY!" She screamed.

"Why? Why can't this all end?"

Hermione tried so hard to go to sleep. All she thought of was Harry. She was incomplete without him. She needed him so much. She got up that morning and headed down and waited for one of the maids to get here some tea. She didn't want to eat, she had to many thoughts of Harry. Hermione turned on the radio. Harry had not called like he had promised her.

" I Hate This Part By the Pussycat Dolls." Said the voice.

Music started....

We're driving slow

"Huh." Hermione was about to tear up.

On fifth avenue  
And right now radio's  
All that we can hear

"Harry." Hermione cried.

Now we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us its worse in here

The world slows down  
But my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part  
Where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through my fingers

I don't want to try now  
All that's lefts goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

Finally the maid came in and turned it off. She grabbed Hermione's arm and helped her up. She held Hermione close and said....

" I may not be your mother but what Mr. Potter is doing is the right thing. He is protecting you."

"I know but I love him so much."

"Hey." The maid moved Hermione chin up to look at her. "You'll be together soon."

"That's what you say but what if were not."

Hermione left the room. She headed to her room and cried until she finally fell asleep.

_Harry_

Harry hadn't slept ever since Hermione left. He want to be with her all the time. Everywhere he went all he could do was think of her. Harry was at the Gryffindor table that morning, he didn't eat. He hadn't barley ate at all ever since Hermione left. Ron didn't talk the past two days since Hermione left. Ron thought Harry needed sometime to get over Hermione leaving.

"Harry. She's alright, mate. You did this to protect her. I would of done the same thing." Ron said.

"I know." Harry said. " But what if it was a mistake."

"It's not, your doing the right thing mate."

"Well, It doesn't seem like it."

Harry got up and left the table. He went to all his classes and tried to go on with his life here until it was time to face Voldemort. As hard as he tried all he could do was think of Hermione. At night he had dreams of her coming back to Hogwarts. He had the same dream that night. He woke up from it. It took him a while to get back to the real world and realise that Hermione was gone.

"But will she come back?" Harry said aloud to himself. "After the war."

_Hermione_

Hermione was having so much fun with the maid. She kept her mind of Harry until she went to her room for sleep. It was around 10:00pm when Hermione headed to her room to get some sleep. Yet again she could not. All the thought rushed to her once she opened the door to her room. She leaned against her door. She felt a tear roll down her face. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to get back to Harry. She packed all her stuff. She wrote a letter and left it on her bed. Every morning the maid would come in and wake her up. So she knew she would see the letter. Hermione opened her window and jumped out. That is when she started heading out to get back to Harry.

_Harry_

Harry woke in a shocking moment. He had a dream but not the ones he usually had. Hermione was in a room. She was packing her stuff. She was opening a window and stepping out. But where was she going? That Harry didn't know.

_It was just a dream. Like she would do a stupid thing like that._

"You alright. mate." Ron had woken up.

"Yes. I just had a bad dream. Go on back to sleep."

Ron closed his eyes and fell back to sleep within minutes. Harry finally lad back down.

_It was just a dream....a dream. He told himself._

_Manny_

The Maid got up that morning, got dressed and headed for Hermione's room. She opened the door. She thought Hermione would be up or a sleep like she always was. But all she found was an empty room and an empty bed with a letter on top of a pillow. They maid took it and readied......

Manny [ the maids name],

You have been a big help. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of made it this far. But I love Harry and I must be with him. That is why I am heading back to Hogwarts. Please don't tell anyone but knowing you, most likely you will.I will be alright. I have money for a train ticket that will lead me into Hogsmead and no, It is not the Hogwarts Express. My mother has been to so many places, that I know how to get where I want to go.I will miss you a whole lot.

Hermione Granger

Manny was walking toward the door. She had to stop the poor girl from making the mistake, she soon would regret. When she opened the door. There he was. The one they all talked about. Voldemort.

"Where's the girl?" Voldemort asked.

Manny tried to slam the door but Voldemort was to quick for her. He pushed the door open and grabbed Manny by her hair and shoved her to one of the Death Eaters. Voldemort looked around.

"Find Her." He ordered.

"Sir, It seems the woman has a letter." Said the Death Eater holding Manny.

Voldemort took it from him and readied.....

"Boys were heading to Hogwarts."

_Hermione/Harry_

Hermione finally got to Hogwarts. She walked through the front doors. Harry and Ron were about to enter the Great Hall, When Ron looked and saw Hermione.

"Hermione."

Harry turned around and saw her. Hermione ran up to him and gave the biggest hug she had ever given to him. Harry wanted to just stand there and keep on hugging her. He just pushed her away and said.....

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay away from you and longer."

"But what if he comes here at any moment."

"I don't care...I just want to be with you." She moved up to him and rest her head on his chest.

"I do to. But how do you think I will feel, If you got hurt."

Everyone who was outside started to scream. Harry took a hold of Hermione's arm and walked over to the front entrance. There it was the Dark Mark. Death Eaters showed up everywhere.

"Harry. I...I didn't know they were following me. I swear. I'm so sorry." Hermione said.

"Just stay close behind me. It's alright."


	9. Saving Her

Red lights was everywhere. Hermione and Harry ran as fast they could. Harry held on to her, as if he would die if he let her go. Hermione just wished for this to all end. They hide behind a rock. Harry pushed Hermione against his chest. He pushed her chin up and gave her a kiss.

"Stay here." Harry said.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"Stay here."

"Harry."

"It's time to end this, Hermione."

"Harry. Please."

Before she could stop him, he had already gotten away from her. Harry stepped out. Hermione got up, she couldn't leave him. She was going to run to him, when a Death Eater grabbed her by the hair. She screamed. Harry heard and turned around.....

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed.

Harry grabbed the Death Eater. Pushed with all his mite. Then the Death Eater fell to the floor. Harry looked down.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around and saw a flash of green light. Harry fell down to the ground. Hermione got down to him. His eyes where closed.

"HARRY!....NO!. HARRY!"

Voldemort grabbed Hermione by her hair and lifted her up.

"Well, look at that. I killed the famous Harry Potter." Voldemort said.

All the Death Eaters gathered around Harry.

"Lets go show Hogwarts of there hero. Drag him over." Voldemort said

Voldemort dragged Hermione by her hair over to the entrance to the school. Voldemort stopped and The Death Eaters dropped Harry in front of him.

"Look at your dear hero now." Voldemort said aloud.

Everyone gasped. How could the hero be dead? Hermione was about to cry,when Voldemort whispered in her ear....

"Look at your pathetic boyfriend."

Voldemort pushed her to the ground. Hermione landed right beside Harry. Hermione thought he would stay but it seemed to Voldemort that his job was done. Cracking sounds everywhere and Voldemort, along with his Death Eaters vanished. But when Hermione looked over to her right. Harry was gone as well.

A week after Harry's death they held a funeral. They did not find a body but everyone saw that his was dead and so did Hermione. The first person to talk about Harry's death was Dumbledore. He came up to the micro phone and spoke....

"We all are here for a terrible lost. Harry Potter. Now the ministry wishes for me not to tell you this. But that would be a insult to his memory. Harry was murdered by Lord Voldemort. All feels lost but we are here to acknowledge a boy who was brave and true to the very end. He was there for all of us at our most time of need. He was also there for someone very special. This person would like to keep there Identity hidden. But this person is feeling the sadness we all feel at this moment. But let all us remember him. You remember to never give up and he will live in us all."

After the funeral Hermione headed up to the Gryffindor Tower. Hogwarts was being closed for good now. She had all her things packed. She grabbed her things and headed down stairs to her mother. She got in her mothers car. Her mother turned on the car and said....

" I know how much you cared about him. The maid told me."

"Manny. Yes ,i did. can we please get of the subject."

They drove of and Hermione had one last look at Hogwarts. It was like moving to a whole another school again. But this time she didn't want to leave and this time even if she moved back to this place. She could never go back to Hogwarts.

"Goodbye." Hermione said as Hogwarts finally vanished.


	10. Lion

When I put it on my Website. You will all see a video. Read my profile to find out about my website. Most of the story has the lyrics to the song. I couldn't think a lot to put into it. But I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter. Tell me what you think should of happened in this chapter or any tell me what you think the next chapter should be. Tell me at my website or private message me. But I really would like you to do it at my website. But if you do Private message me that's okay too.

"Hello Everyone in London." said the voice on the radio. "Here is Rebecca St. James with her new hit single. LION!"

Mysterious  
That's what I call You  
I'm curious about You  
I'm scared and not sure that You are safe  
But Your eyes seem to say that You are good

Chorus  
This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an  
angel)

Wise eyes, You see the core of me  
Your gentleness melts me  
And now I know that words cannot describe  
The power that I feel when I'm with You

Chorus  
This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is

Peace and power, love forever  
Who am I to stand before You?  
I am speechless  
But in my weakness  
You are here and all is well

You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an  
angel)

Chorus  
This is not a dream that I'm living  
This is just a world of Your own  
You took me from all that I knew  
Shown me how it feels to hope  
With You with me, facing tomorrow together  
I can learn to fly  
Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth, but the lion is (an  
angel)

is an angel

Hermione was home around 10 pm. Way past her curvy. Her mother was in the kicthen. Hermione tried to sneak past the door when.....

"Your late. Again." Her mother said.

Hermione turned around.

"Yes. Mother."

"Why were you late this time?"

"I was live tonight and there was a lot of traffic."

"Hermione. I don't know what has gotten in to you lately."

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"Ever since that boy died you have been acting this way."

"That boy. He was more than a boy mother. He protected me and then died because of it."

"You just left your life there in the magical world.I may be a muggle. But Hermione. When your father and I first found out you were a witch, we were so happy. And now your just flushing it down the toilet."

"You expect me to just go on with my life. After losing someone I cared for so much."

"He was just a boy."

"No,he is 's all you think of him. I want you to picture losing father. Just picture it. You would be upset as can be. "

Her mother didn't say anything.

"That is how I feel for Harry. That is how I felt when he died. But now I sit her with guilty all over because I know it was my fault he died."

"You don't know anything about that kind of love. Your only a child."

"A child. I'm sixteen years old."

"You should get over it. It has been three years now."

"You don't understand."

"WHAT DON"T I UNDERSTAND! "

Hermione just looked at her. Her mother turned around and stared at her.

"You have been going out....DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK!"

Hermione was going to say something but stopped.

"You have been going out there and singing your little heart out. When you could be at a different school and learning magic."

"That is not your chose to make."

"Not my chose. Who buys you clothes? Who keeps a rove over your head? And who brought all the stuff you needed for your schools in the magical world?"

Hermione stared at her along time and then said......

"You don't understand. I thanked you every time you gave me anything. I just....." She felt a tear go down her face." I have to go."

She ran up the stairs. Her mother didn't go after her. Hermione opened her door and slammed it behind went to her window like she always did. She was so angry. She looked down and saw a boy and other guys punching him in the stomach. Hermione opens her window. She was use to things like this happening.

"HEY!" She screamed.

The boys started running. Hermione could make her voice sound like a police woman. She got on to the railing and went down to help the boy. She was use to geeks or hobos getting beat up. But this boy looked like he was lost for days. And was trying to get some where. she got down of the rail and headed to the boy. He looked about six or seventeen years old. She took his arm. Looked into his face.

To be continued..................


	11. Henry

The boy had so much long black hair. Hermione could barley see his face. She took his arm and lifted him up.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes.....thank you."

"No problem."

Hermione kept looking at him. She felt as though, she knew him from some where. He just was like a nightmare all coming back to her.

_It can't be. _

"What?" The boy notice that she was staring at him in a weird way.

"Um....Do I know you from some where?"

"Probably not. I've been running for I don't know how long?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything."

_Maybe he lost his memory. But it can't be Harry. He's dead. But they never found his body._

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"Yes....What is your name?"

"Henry."

"You want to come inside?"

"No, I'm...."

"Come on. Let me help."

Hermione lead Henry into her house. She went to her mother. Told her mother everything.

"He is not staying here , Hermione." Her mother said.

"Please he has no where else to go."

"No, you don't even know him."

"I have a feeling, I know him from some where."

"He is not staying here. Got it."

"I think it's Harry."

"What?"

"It's him. I can feel it."

"He is dead. The boy in there said his name was Henry any way."

"He told me, he can't remember anything."

"No. No."

"Please. Just for a little while."

Her mother didn't say anything for a while.

"Fine. But he sleeps on the couch."

"Thank you." Hermione ran up and hugged her mother.

She went in the living room and told Henry what her mother told her. Henry got up the next morning. Ready for his new life. Hermione was heading down to the studio that day. She asked Henry to come along. He agreed. They headed down there. Hermione sat down her her desk.

"What do you do?" Henry asked.

"I make appointments and stuff like." Hermione replied.

"Cool."

"Yea. Sometimes it gets pretty boring. But I also have a live show coming up soon."

"Yea. Well, I'll head back to the house and help your mother."

"Okay."

Henry left the offices. He walked a couple of blocks and then turned into a dark Allie way. He took out his wand and disappeared. Then appeared at an old looking building. He entered the house, walked up the stairs to a room, opened the door. There he was Voldemort with Harry right beside him.

"Welcome." Said Voldemort.

"I did what you asked, now let him go."

"No. You have to gain her trust and then bring her to me."

Henry just looked down at Harry.

"Don't...." Harry began.

"Quit. Now do it or he dies."

Henry just kept on looking back at Harry and Voldemort. He finally nodded his head.

"Good lad. Now if I were you, I leave."

Henry turned around and walked out the door. When the footsteps died away, Voldemort grabbed Harry by his hair and lifted him up to his knees. Then whispered in his ear......

"Your twin brother is such a fool Potter."

Harry didn't say a thing. He felt his blood rising with every word Voldemort said.

"You know. Once I have him and the girl you will all die and I will rule all the worlds."

Harry felt his blood rising even more.

"You will lose Potter. You will lose everything."


	12. Closer Than He Thought

Henry got back to Hermione's house and helped her mother. Hermione came home around 8:00 pm. They ate dinner and then went to bed. The next day Hermione had the day off. She wanted to spend the day with Henry. They where outside, laying down on the grass. Hermione got up and grabbed Henry's hand, pulled him up.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Come."

Hermione pushed him over to the lake. It had a little board walk. They got on it, then sat down.

"Put your feet in it." Hermione said.

Henry did then jumped.

"The water is so cold."

"It'll be even colder."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione pushed his back. Henry fell in, then Hermione jumped in. Henry's head popped up, then Hermione's.

"Are you crazy?" Henry said.

"I wouldn't say that."

"I'm getting."

"Come on. Be a man."

They had so much fun playing in the water. They finally got out. Hermione went and got dressed, after Henry did. Then they were going to make lunch but there was no more drinks.

"I'll go get some." Henry said.

"I'll come too."

"You better hurry up then." Her mother said.

"Okay." Hermione called as the closed the door.

They went and got some drinks. As they were walking back, they were talking of all that happened at the lake. Henry stopped her and said....

"I know who you think I am."

"You do."

"I'm not Harry."

"You...."

"I'm his twin brother."

"What?"

"He probably didn't tell you because we were separated at birth."

"Are sure?"

"Yes....... But there is more to the story."

"What else is there?"

"I...."

Cracking sounds every where. Then Death Eaters showed. One of them grabbed Hermione, the other Henry.

"Thank you, Henry. For all your help." said the Death Eater that was holding Hermione.

"Henry."

"You don't...."

"Time for you to see the dark lord."

Then all of a sudden they all disappeared with nothing left on the street but some sodas.


	13. The Mistake

Hermione opened her eyes. Looked around then saw him. Voldemort but with Harry down on his knees in front of him. Harry never took his eyes of her nor did she.

"Harry."

"Hermione."

They looked at each other, both Glad to see one another but also scared. Hermione felt a tear wanting to come up, she turned her face away from Harry. She was scared but she also felt hatred. Henry it was all his fault. His, but why would he do that to his own brother? She felt a hand on her chin. The hand jerked her. Then she was looking straight into those red evil eyes of Voldemort's. He had a smile on his face, like he knew she was feeling the way she felt. He moved his hand away from her chin. He walked over to Harry. Harry had a look of hatred, love and fear. The look of hatred was for the one and only Voldemort. The look of love and fear was for nobody else but Hermione. Hermione understood for that was the same feelings she had at that moment. It had to be a dream, how could this be happening? Hermione couldn't help but look over at Henry.

"I did what you wanted. Now let him go." Henry said.

"You really think that I would ask you for Potter's girl then let him go." Voldemort started to laugh so loud.

Henry lowered his head as if betting him self for being so stupid. Hermione only wished she was there to tell him it was alright but she was still standing there with the Death Eater holding her so tight she thought he would break one of her bones.

"Harry....I didn't."

"Voldemort raised his hand for silents. The Death Eater behind Henry pulled his head back and pointed his wand to his through. Harry stared at his brother before turning back to Voldemort. Harry's eyes were as if telling his brother that all was forgiven. Hermione finally understood everything. Henry wasn't a bad person at all.

_Voldemort must of asked him to bring me, in reward he would set Harry free. He was protecting his brother. He was the one that needed protecting. If only he had know I was Harry's girl friend. Hermione said to herself._

"You know this may seem bad Potter." Voldemort said.

Harry just stared.

"To die in front of the ones you love, but at least you get one last look at them."

Harry took a deep breathe.

"Cruico."

Screaming filled the whole room. Hermione wanting so much to yell stop it but that would give the satisfactory that Voldemort wanted. Voldemort finally lifted up his wand.

"Look at your girl Potter. Because that is the last you'll see of her."

Harry just stood still.

"Now Potter." Voldemort said while grabbing Harry be his hair and lifting him up. He headed toward Hermione. Hermione turned her head and felt a tear roll down her face. "Look at her Potter. LOOK AT HER!"

A flash of red light. Everything happened so fast. All Hermione saw was Dumbledore grabbing her, Harry and Henry.


	14. What If

All songs belong to there owner. The song on here belongs to Kate Winslet.

Hermione saw light again. She saw the cattle at Hogwarts. She looked to her left side and saw him. Harry. Hermione thought that she would be the first one to get to Harry but it was the opposite. Before Hermione even took a step, Harry had her pushed against his chest. They just stood there holding on to each other. Then Hermione said.....

" I missed you so much."

"Me too." Harry replied.

"I thought you were gone."

"I told you. I'll never leave you."

Hermione lifted her head and looked up into those loving eyes that she missed so much. Harry moved her hair, like he always did before, he then kisses her with his beautiful lips. She finally felt whole, she finally got to fell his breathe on her once again. She had him back, that was all she ever really wanted. Harry finally let go of her, turning around. Harry looked at his brother.

"Harry...I"

"I understand and I know Hermione understands too."

"I know. You didn't know, Henry."

"I really..."

"It's okay." Hermione said.

Harry and Henry were left alone to talk. Harry came over.

"Henry isn't coming with us." Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"He said it would be to dangerous. I agree with him, I'm already worried of you. I don't need him in trouble too."

"Harry." Hermione laided her head on his shoulder. " What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but this has to end."

Harry took her by the arm and lead to the cattle. Hermione stopped him.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I'll go back to Hogwarts."

"Okay."

Hermione walked up to him, kissed him on the lips then said.......

"But I can't be with you."

Hermione ran up the hill to the school.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed.

The school year started. Ron started to talk to Harry. They were acting as if Harry was there all the other years. Ron found out about the break up that Harry and Hermione had. Hermione had seen Harry before getting on the train. He had changed a whole lot. Harry saw her but knew it was best to do nothing at all. They made it to the school. It had only been a month since Harry had seen it, but it felt like forever. Harry and Ron headed to the Great Hall. They watched all of the first years get sorted in to there houses, then food appeared on the table. Hermione was know where to be seen at the Gryffindor table. Harry just wanted to forget her but he couldn't, how could he?

"I'm not hungry. I'm heading to the Gryffindor Tower." Harry lied.

"You okay?" Ron asked with food in his mouth.

"Yes. I'm just not hungry." Harry lied again.

Harry searched around. He start to hear some music in a room. He leaned next to the wall. The door was opened. He heard Hermione's voice.......

Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away  
In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Harry felt a tear come to him.

Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the man I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know  
We'll never know

Harry felt the tear roll down his face.

_For her. Stopping crying. She can never be yours until this is over. Harry said to himself._


	15. Flashes

Harry missed Hermione so much as the days went by. Ron would be talking to Harry all the time about what he missed. Ron also talked about how bored he was without them. Harry talked about what happened after that night. Harry never told him that Voldemort tortured him all the time. He just told Ron that he woke up in a neighborhood, then he started searching for Hermione and found her. Harry told Ron that he had a twin brother, but didn't tell him of the events that really happened. Ron would not understand if he told him and it would be so hard to mention all that had happened. Night time had fallen, Harry and Ron head to bed. Flashes everywhere. Lighting struck. Harry's heart beated so fast, he thought he met die. Hermione face appeared every where. Another flash and Harry saw the Hogwarts Express. Saw a girl open a door.

_Hermione._

"Can we help you?" He asked.

"Um....Um...."

"Would you like to sit here?"

"Yes...Um...There is no more room in the other compartments."

"Sit down."

The girl took a seat in front of him. Ginny opened the door.

"Ron, Fred and George want to see you."

"I'll be there in a minute, Ginny." Said Ron.

"I got to go, Harry."

"Okay."

"So your name is Harry?" The girl asked after Ron left.

"Yes, and that was Ron, the one that just left ."

"What is your last name?"

"Harry......Potter."

"Oh...I'm glad to met you."

"Yea, you never told me your first name or last."

"Hermione Granger."

"Very nice name, what year are you in?"

"Third."

"Same as me, how come I've never seen you before?"

"I move around a lot, My mom is with the ministry."

"Cool, Ron's dad is too."

"What is Ron's last name?"

"Weasley."

"Oh..my mom knows him."

"Ron's dad doesn't get around much."

"My mom goes every where, we have moved at least fifteen times."

"Oh."

Ron opens the door and sits down.

"Well, I better go get dressed, I think we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Hermione said.

Hermione left the room.

"Well, what were you two talking about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, she just told me her name."

"What is it?"

"Hermione....Hermione Granger."

Another flash. Harry was in a room. Professor Mcgonagall was talking .........

"Now class seat down." Said Professor Mcgonagall

Everyone went silent.

"Every two years we gather three schools and have a very important event. The event is called the Yul Ball. The Yul Ball is a dance. You all need to go and you all will learn to dance. Now get a partner and they do not have to go with you to the dance . You may pick your own."

He walks up to Hermione.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

The bell rang. He looked at Hermione and said........

"Hermione, I have to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Another flash. Harry was talking to Ron. Then Ron said.....

"There's your date?"

Harry turned around. There she was. Hermione, with the most beautiful dress on and her beautiful hair.

"Hey." Hermione said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Um..."

"Want to go into the Great Hall?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

They walked into the Great Hall.

Another flash.

Come on Harry." Hermione said.

She took his arm and lead him to the middle of the room. They started dancing then everyone joined in.

"Hermione."

"Yes."

"I couldn't think of what it would of been like not meeting you on the train."

"Thank you."

"I don't know what it would be like to not have you as a girlfriend."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Hermione and Harry looked into each others eyes for a moment. Then Harry moved her hair very smoothly and then leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Another flash.

"Malfoy." Harry was beside Hermione.

"Potter."

Malfoy walked away.

Another flash.

"Is everything alright here?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes. I was just leaving." Hermione said.

Hermione got back to there table and sat down.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Another flash.

Harry stopped Hermione. And said.....

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He moved her hair and put the necklace on her. Harry then said.....

"Open you eyes."

She reached down for the necklace. Picked it up and looked at it.

"Oh...Harry."

She jumped up and hugged him. He lowered her done and said....

Your welcome....this is to show the love that we have."

"Thank you."

Another flash.

"I'm going to go to the lady's room. I'll come. I promise." Hermione said.

"Okay." Harry replied.

Another flash.

"Let go of me."

Malfoy pulled her closer.

"Stop."

"Back away from her." Harry said as he pointed his wand at Malfoy.

Malfoy moved away from Hermione. Harry took her arm and said....

"You get near her again and I will kill you."

Another flash.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked.

"You and you been thinking of me as well." Draco said.

Hermione did not reply.

"How about we start over."

"Please."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. Harry got up and Hermione saw him.

"Harry." Hermione calls behind him.

She finally catches up with him.

"Harry."

"I knew it...."

"Harry, you don't understand....."

"I totally understand and we are through."

Another flash.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just don't move." Draco took out his his wrist and pointed his wand at this sort of tattoo.

"The dark mark." Hermione said. She tried to get away but Draco had a tight grub on her hand.

"I told you to not move. You wouldn't want Potter to get hurt." Draco pressed the wand on his wrist.

The Dark Mark appeared and Voldemort and his Death Eaters a rose there in front of them.

"Thank you, Draco. Give me the girl." Voldemort said. Draco pushed Hermione to him.

"Lets go. Potter will be looking for you my dear." Voldemort said.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed before they disappeared.

Another flash.

"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed.

Harry grabbed the Death Eater. Pushed with all his mite. Then the Death Eater fell to the floor. Harry looked down.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around and saw a flash of green light. Harry fell down to the ground.

Another flash.

Harry wakes up in a house. Stands up and see Voldemort. Voldemort shouts a curse. Harry didn't hear it but he felt himself being lifted up. Voldemort grabbed him by his hair. Harry opens his eyes and sees a boy about his age, but the boy looked just like him.

"You didn't know you had a twin brother, did you?" Voldemort said out loud laughing.

Another flash.

"Welcome." Said Voldemort.

"I did what you asked, now let him go." Henry said.

"No. You have to gain her trust and then bring her to me."

Henry just looked down at Harry.

"Don't...." Harry began.

"Quit. Now do it or he dies."

Henry just kept on looking back at Harry and Voldemort. He finally nodded his head.

"Good lad. Now if I were you, I leave."

Henry turned around and walked out the door. When the footsteps died away, Voldemort grabbed Harry by his hair and lifted him up to his knees. Then whispered in his ear......

"Your twin brother is such a fool Potter."

Harry didn't say a thing. He felt his blood rising with every word Voldemort said.

"You know. Once I have him and the girl you will all die and I will rule all the worlds."

Harry felt his blood rising even more.

"You will lose Potter. You will lose everything."

_You will lose.....everything._

"Wake up."

Harry opened his eyes. Ron was standing beside him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, we went to bed last night. Then you all of a sudden was moving around in your sleep."

"Nothing. It's just hot in here."

"You alright mate?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? We can go to the hospital wing."

"I SAID I'M FINE, RON!" Harry screamed.

"Okay. I'll just go."

Ron walked away and Harry sat up in bed with his hand over his scar.


	16. Leaving

Harry got up that morning and packed his things. He left a note in the Gryffindor common room for either Ron or Hermione to find. He walked away from the school. Before opening the gate to the school, Harry took one last look at Hogwarts.

"Goodbye."

Walking down to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione saw a letter. Hermione went and got Ron up and they readied the letter together

_Hermione and Ron,_

_I left to go find Voldemort. You don't understand. I have hurt so many people. But most of all I have hurt you, Hermione. I can't sit here knowing his out there. Knowing that at any second he could come for you two. Take care of your self's. Ron look after Hermione for me. Make sure she doesn't come looking for me and Ron I don't want you to come looking for me either. I'm doing this for you two and for my self. I know I have said this a lot of times but this has to end. It's time for Voldemort and I to finish this. Time to finish what he started. I will miss you both. I still love you Hermione._

_Harry._

Harry kept on walking for he didn't know how long. Every where he turned he felt as if someone was following him. He just kept on and on walking. His heart was acking inside. One reason why was because he had walked for so long. Second reason why was because he knew he may or may not ever see his friends again. Finally his legs where to tired to go any further. He lad down. A hour later he woke up, he heard foot steps. He got up on his knees and took out his wand.

"Harry."

Arms were around his neck. It was Hermione, Harry looked around and saw Ron. Hermione let go. Harry was the first to talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go." Hermione said. "At least not by your self."

"I told you not to come after me. This is between me and Voldemort."

"When are you going to get it in to your head. We're in this together."

Harry looked around and couldn't see where Ron was.

"Ron." Harry called.

Hermione didn't see him any where. She hold on to Harry's arm. They looked around for him ever where. Harry all of a suddenly screamed.

"Harry, What wrong?" Hermione asked.

The burning in Harry's scar would not go away. The pain stopped. Harry looked to his left. Hermione was gone. Then Harry looked in front of him and he saw.... no one other than Voldemort.


	17. Ending

Voldemort had a hatred look on his face. Harry looked around. One of the Death Eaters was holding Hermione. Harry look at Voldemort again. Ron was beside him.

"Ron." Harry said.

"Potter." Ron replied.

"What's the matter with you?"

"My lord was right. You are a fool Potter. Thinking me as your friend."

Harry couldn't say anything.

"And no Potter. I'm not under the Imperious Curse. I did this on my own free will."

"Why?"

"I was behind the plan the whole since we met on the train the first year. I had it for miss pretty over there to come to our school. I had to make you fall in love with someone. Looked like it worked out pretty well. You fell right in to my trap."

"I know this is not you Ron."

"How can you know that Potter? You know nothing. I will rise with the Dark Lord."

"No, you won't. He's just using you."

" You'll find that I will be the most powerful person. With the Dark Lord as my leader. My family will be richer than ever."

"This is not the way to go ,Ron. You know it. Your parents wouldn't want you to do this. Even you don't want to do this."

"You know nothing."

Voldemort broke up the conversation. Took out his wand.

"You want to fight me Potter. Come on."

"Expelliarmus."

"Avada Kadavra."

Harry held on to his wand as long as he could. Voldemort got hit, his wand fell out of his hand. Harry just stood there with the wand in his hand.

"What are you going to do Potter? Kill me." Voldemort and his Death Eaters started to laugh..

"Cruico." Harry heard someone yell.

Harry screamed in pain and was on the ground. The pain stopped as quick as it came.

"LEAVE THE BOY TO ME!" He heard Voldemort scream.

Harry opened his eyes. One of the Death Eaters was holding Ron. Voldemort had his wand pointed toward him.

"I'll deal with you later."

Harry was up. But then he felt something pull on him. He felt like he was going to pass out. He fell on the floor again. He saw a flash.

Harry was looking at Hermione. They where in some sort of car.

"Mom....Can't you pick another school?" Hermione said.

"This one is the best school around here, around the world." Her mom said.

"Yes, I know but I'll be so far away from you."

"You'll love it."

Another flash.

Harry was now looking at Ginny and Hermione in the dresses the wore to the ball.

"You look wonderful." Ginny said.

"Thanks.....my mother and I went shopping. There was a dress just like this one. It was pink but I wanted to wear blue." Hermione said.

"Hey, I have know Harry for a while now. Your like a big sister to me. I wouldn't want Harry to be with any one else but you."

"Thanks. Your like a little sister to me. One I can always joke around with."

"Lets go. The boys are in the Entrance Hall waiting for us."

Another flash.

"You better back away from Potter." Malfoy said.

"Who are you to tell me?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord will come for you too."

Another flash.

"Malfoy. What do you want?" Hermione asked .

"I just want to talk baby."

"Get away from me."

"Wow, your a tough girl. I like girls like that."

"Get away from me. I'm with Harry."

"Not for long. Come here and give me a kiss."

"No."

Another flash.

Malfoy was whispering in Hermione's ear.

"You are to be mine. Or your Potter friend want live another second."

Another flash.

Harry was looking at Ron and Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"You are friends with Potter right."

"What do you think?"

"Tough one. Look you help me bring Potter to me and your family will be richer than ever. Don't you want that?"

Ron just looked at him.

Another flash.

He heard Voldemort's voice.

_Look at me Potter. You will die. Everything you once loved will be dead. You will lose everything. _

No.

Another flash.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all laughing.

_You will lose them too._

No.

_Yes._

NO!

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Voldemort. Harry took out his wand.

"Avada Kadavra."

Voldemort fell down on the floor. All the Death Eaters vanished. Harry ran up to Hermione. She was crying so hard. Harry looked around for Ron but he was nowhere to be seen. Hermione lad her head on his chest.

"It's alright." Harry said. " It's over."

**Bloopers at the end. It's what I wanted to happen but decided not to. I will make a second story to this one if you like. Or make a rewrite of this one.**

**Love you all,**

**Brianna**


	18. Bloopers

**Bloopers !**

**These are from the chapters. If you read the whole story and you see there are some parts missing. It is because I took the part I was going to use in the story and put it in to a scene. But just enjoy it. **

**Chapter 1.**

_Probably has a lot of kids with Hogs. Hermione thought._

**Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express. She went down the aisle but couldn't find any compartment that didn't smell of shit.. She saw one that looked like only two people were in there. As she opens the door, she said to her self......**

_Please don't smell like shit.  
_

_  
_

**"Yea, you never told me your first name or last." Harry said.**

**"Hermione Granger."**

**"Very....Um....nice name."**

**Ron opens the door and sits down.**

**"Well, I better go get dressed, I think we'll be at Hogwarts soon." Hermione said.**

**Hermione left the room.**

**"Well, what were you two talking about?" Ron asked.**

**"Nothing, she just told me her name."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Hermione....Hermione Granger."**

**"Who the fuck has a name like that?"**

**"Ron."**

**"What? Don't tell me you like her."**

**Harry didn't say anything.**

**"What the fuck? Now your gonna tell me you like Ginny."**

**Harry said nothing.**

**"God. Your a man hoe."**

**"I liked your sister at one time."**

**Ron leaves the compartment. Hermione enters with her school unit form. Harry couldn't takes his eyes of her.**

**"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.**

**"Oh...Um...Nothing."**

**Chapter 2**

**"Great, we'll have another slut on the team." Ron whispered to Harry.**

**"Ron." Harry whispered back.**

**Hermione stood up.**

**"Who the fuck you calling a slut? Womanizer." she said.**

**Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. Harry gave Ron a dirty look.**

**"What?"**

**Harry got up and ran after her.**

**"Hey." Harry called.**

**"Go away."**

**"Hermione....Ron is always an ass hole.....He gets in this drunk mode........ you can't let him get the best of you."**

**Hermione stopped and turned around to Harry.**

**"Well, He needs to get out of it. Or I'll bet the shit out of him."**

**"Um........lets go back down to the Great Hall."**

**Harry and Hermione were walking when Hermione tripped on the stairs. Harry almost caught her but she fell with a big Thump!**

**Chapter 3**

**Hermione went over to the punch bowl. When someone started to talk to her.....**

**"Hey." It was Ron.**

**"Hello."**

**"You want to do it."**

**"What?"**

**"Come on."**

**"I'm with Harry. You know..... your friend."**

**"He doesn't have to know."**

**"Hey." Harry had showed up.**

**They danced a little while longer than it was time to leave. Harry lead Hermione up to the stair way.**

**"Goodnight." Hermione said.**

**Harry leaned in and gave her a kiss.**

**"Goodnight Princess."**

**Hermione walked a little bit further. Then a hand went to her shoulder.**

**"Hey."**

**"Ron. Go away." Hermione said.**

**"Come on."**

**"Look, I'm not interested so just go."**

**Hermione ran up the steps but Ron didn't go after her.**

**Chapter 4**

**Harry didn't know what to believe. Was she having a affair or not? What if she was? She would never do that. Hermione went up to her room.**

_I shouldn't of lied to him. But I couldn't stay away from him. I.... Hermione said to her self._

**Chapter 5**

**Then he whispered in Hermione ear. Harry didn't hear but this is what Hermione heard.**

**"You are to be mine. Or your Potter friend want live another sec."**

**"You don't control me and that was just one time." Hermione whispered back.**

**"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.**

**"Just don't move." Draco took out his his wrist and pointed his wand at this sort of tattoo.**

**"The dark mark." Hermione said. She tried to get away but Draco had a tight grub on her hand.**

**"I told you to not move. You wouldn't want Potter to get hurt." Draco pressed the wand on his wrist.**

**"I thought...."**

**"Well... You were wrong."**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"Hey." The maid moved Hermione chin up to look at her. "You'll be together soon."**_

_**"That's what you say but what if were not."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"I....I cheated on Harry." Hermione started sopping.**_

_**"It's okay. Just tell him, you two will get through it."**_

_**"But it's more than just cheating Manny."**_

_**"What is it than honey?"**_

_**"I'm pregnant."**_

_**Hermione left the room. She headed to her room and cried until she finally fell asleep.**_

_  
_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Harry took her by the arm and lead to the cattle. Hermione stopped him.**_

_**"What is it?" Harry asked.**_

_**"I'll go back to Hogwarts."**_

_**"Okay."**_

_**Hermione walked up to him, kissed him on the lips then said.......**_

_**"But I can't be with you."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"I just can't."**_

_**Hermione ran up the hill to the school.**_

_**"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed.**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Another flash.**_

_**Malfoy was whispering in Hermione's ear.**_

_**"You are to be mine. Or your Potter friend want live another second."**_

_**"You don't control me and that was just one time." Hermione whispered back.**_

_**Voldemort fell down on the floor. All the Death Eaters vanished. Harry ran up to Hermione. She was crying so hard. Harry looked around for Ron but he was nowhere to be seen. Hermione lad her head on his chest.**_

_**"It's alright." Harry said. " It's over."**_

_**"I know."**_

_**"Hermione I saw a vision. You said Draco didn't control you and that was just one time. Did you say that?"**_

_**"Yes." Hermione started to tear up.**_

_**"What did you mean by that?"**_

_**"Harry, I'm pregnant."**_

_**The End !**_


End file.
